Backstage
by funkafied1
Summary: Angel and Collins are in HS. They're working on a show, in which Maureen is the lead coughWickedcough. What comes of their time together? Brief mention of MaureenMimiRoger, but it's mostly just AngelCollins. CHAPTER 2 is up! R&R Please.
1. Too easy

Angel was seated on the ladder, painting shadows onto already dried faux bricks, humming a Madonna song that had been stuck in her head all day. Collins sat in the fourth row of the darkened house with his long legs propped up on the seats in front of him. He was watching Angel, and more specifically, her waist, which peeked from under her shirt each time she raised an arm. Collins sighed deeply and bit his bottom lip once more. It was almost ritualistic of him to watch her and forget where he was. Collins knew Angel didn't really talk to many people except for Mimi, who is probably the sole reason she agreed to work on this show, but Collins wanted to know everything about her—her dreams, fears, what she was like as a little kid, her hobbies, how she got to be Angel, what she likes to eat for breakfast—everything. He certainly wasn't the most social person, but was willing to really try and risk it all because he figured that either way, he was bound to feel some sort of anxiety and shyness. Collins knew one thing for sure though—this feeling he had wasn't going to go away. However, just sitting there wasn't going to get him anywhere and he was pretty sure that unless he got Maureen's costume fixed, there would be a long lecture waiting. As such, Collins stood and walked backstage to look for a needle and thread.

After several minutes of trying to thread the needle, he was finally making his first stitches.

"Ow! Damn it." He whispered to himself as the needle pricked his finger once more.

"You should really use a thimble—besides, the whole thing would be a lot easier if you had smaller hands." He didn't have to look up to know that Angel was speaking to him.

"Oh." He answered lamely massaging his finger.

"Here, you want me to try?" Angel sat beside him and took the dress in response to Collins' slow nod.

"I sow all the time—well I usually use a machine." She smiled sweetly at him. "But this is not too bad.

"Hey, those were really nice bricks you were painting, by the way." _Those were nice bricks? Nice one, Collins. _

"Thanks." She smiled up at him once more. He liked her response, but it still didn't help the queasy feeling.

"Here, all done. Don't worry, you don't have to tell Maureen I did it." Collins took the dress, seeing the difference in neatness of Angel's stitches and his own.

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm just suppose to help build stuff and arrange the props, but you know, Maureen always needs an extra assistant." Angel simply nodded her head in response. Collins expected her to walk away, but she simply sat there.

"How long have you known her?"

"Oh. Most of my life—our moms were best friends." When Angel didn't respond Collins figured he should continue. "They always used to joke that they'd finally get to be in the same family when Maureen and I grew up and got married." Whoops, he didn't mean to make it sound like that. But Angel laughed in response knowingly.

"Good luck with that, right?"

"Yeah." Collins smiled in relief—he never doubted that he was gay, but others used to tell him that it was either a phase, or sometimes they said that he simply couldn't be because he didn't "look gay," and while he didn't think that Angel would be one of those people, it helped to be sure.

"How long have you known Mimi?"

"Since the beginning of the year, actually. I don't really have many friends at this school, so we pretty much only hang out with each other."

"How come?" It slipped out, and Collins mentally smacked himself for not thinking before opening his mouth.

"Well, most girls think that all I want to do is help them put on their makeup or something, and the guys just want to kick my ass to prove that they're not fags, you know?" Collins nodded in response, a little saddened.

"It's okay, that's just the truth, and there's no use in hiding from it." Collins didn't really know what to say, so he just nodded.

"What were you doing out in the house earlier?" Collins started to feel panicky, and a bit lost for words. _Think quick!_

"Oh. Um, I was taking a break."

"I mean, were you watching me?" _Shit. _Collins nodded lamely and looked at the floor.

"It's okay," she elbowed him. "I watch you too." Collins' head snapped up quickly at those words. Angel giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with looking…except that sometimes it isn't enough." Collins sat frozen.

"I mean it's okay if that's not the case here, and I'm misunderstanding everything, but if it is, then I want to know."

"Yeah," his throat felt really dry. "It is. The case, I mean."

"Good." Angel paused briefly. "Let's go over there." She was suddenly pulling Collins's arm as his heart continued to beat faster.

"Here," she said as they arrived to a pile of beanbags behind the back curtain. Collins sat down and leaned back with Angel following very closely. Before he knew it, her head was awfully close to his and she was playing with his left hand and looking at the spot where he had pricked himself.

"So, do you like me?"

"Yeah," Collins responded quickly.

"I mean _like me_ like me?" Angel looked up as he nodded in response. She took his arm and moved it behind her so that she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," Collins chuckled only to be greeted with a questioning look on Angel's face.

"I definitely never thought it would be this easy. But I'm not complaining."

"Well considering this show opens in two and a half weeks and we've been sneaking around each other since the auditions, it has taken a while." They both smiled as Angel played with the stitching on his shirt.

The two proceeded to share their funniest impromptu Maureen performances, and despite the fact that Collins' arm was falling asleep, he was still stroking Angel's back.

"I guess we should get back to work."

"Yeah. I guess."

Collins took Angel's hand as they walked away, only to have to let go when they ran into Joanne, the stage manager, who gave them their respective tasks, and Angel waved goodbye to him innocently. Collins couldn't remember the last time he was so happy about making labels…some of which unnecessarily had "Angel" written on them. After several more hours of work, everyone was getting their things and heading out of the theater. Collins wanted to say good night to Angel, but as he began walking closer, he heard Mimi tell her that it was her chance—Roger was coming to pick her up. Angel tried to interject but Mimi just sent her kisses and said that she would call her later, as she walked away.

"Hey." Collins said lamely.

"Hey." Angel responded, barely looking up.

"Um, do you need a ride?"

"Yeah," Angel whispered, looking sadder by the second, still she smiled a little up at him.

"So, Mimi left with Roger?" Collins asked as they walked to his car.

"Yeah. Well, you know, I can't be mad since she's liked him for so long…it just sucks, I wish she had told me. I hate asking people for rides."

"Well, if it helps, you didn't ask."

"Yeah, thanks anyway."

"The pleasure's mine," Collins replied, as he opened the trunk for Angel to put her stuff in.

Collins noticed that she did not try to hold his hand or be any closer to him, and he figured he shouldn't push her. After several moments of silence rarely being broken up by Angel giving directions, she looked at him and began speaking.

"Are you sure about this Collins? I mean, I know there aren't many gay people at our school, or none that are willing to come out at least, but that doesn't mean that you should just pity me or just say you like me because you don't have a chance with anyone else…what are you doing?" Collins was now pulling into a parking lot and stopping away from all the other cars. He turned towards her, and began stroking her cheek. Slowly he moved forward and kissed it down to her mouth. Angel held onto his forearm, and moaned quietly before pulling away breathless.

"This doesn't even have anything to do with being gay, it's you Angel—I just, I want you." She nodded in response and moved forward to kiss Collins once more. They stayed that way until the car suddenly jerked as Collins tried to move even closer and accidentally took his foot off the brake.

"Oh. Sorry!" He said quickly parking the car and turning it off as Angel giggled.

"You're really cute when you blush."

"You're always cute…I guess I should take you home." Angel pouted in response.

"I promise I'll make it up to you," said Collins, kissing her once more and lightly touching her tongue with his.

"I look forward to that," she took his hand in hers.


	2. Unexpected

Collins waited by Angel's art class for the bell to ring—he had convinced the study hall monitor that he really wasn't feeling that well, thus he was able to leave early. When the harsh sound rang through the school, students started to pile out of each classroom. Angel was one of the last to walk out of her class, and she accidentally dropped one of her books on the way as someone passing by bumped into her. She was greatly surprised that Collins was there picking up the book for her before she could even bend over. She looked around nervously.

"Oh. Hey. Thanks."

"You're welcome. I wanted to come by and see if you wanted to hang out during lunch. I don't know why I didn't think of that yesterday."

"Oh. Okay." Collins noted her hesitation.

"You sure? I mean if you're meeting up with Mimi or something, I understand."

"No. It's okay. I can do it."

"Cool." Collins walked beside her as they headed back to the theater, to relax in the backstage beanbag chairs. He proceeded to tell her about a history assignment in which he was going to write about the anarchist perspective of everything that went wrong—at least in broad terms. When they settled, Collins offered Angel some tofu and rice and she tried a few bites before retrieving her sandwich.

"Is everything okay? You're kind of quiet."

"I was just really surprised to see you. In public and all."

"Just now?" He asked confused. Angel simply nodded her head.

"Why?"

"Well…God, this sucks." Collins swallowed hard and looked at her.

"What?"

"Well actually, yesterday, I was kind of bluffing when I asked if you liked me. I didn't think you were serious. At my last school a bunch of kids paid this one guy to flirt with me and make me think that he liked me and…I just had this terrible feeling that this could happen again, and I would be devastated because I really do like you." Angel continued staring at the floor, sighing deeply. "I know that's stupid, and you probably think I'm crazy now, but I really was surprised that you're sticking around and that no one's there laughing in my face. Of course I noticed you looking at me before, but I really didn't want to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to handle it…not from you, anyway. And last night when…when you kissed me, I was kind of in shock, and I really didn't want to get worked up over nothing." Before she knew what was happening, she was in his arms as he kissed her hair, and whispered his apologies for what has happened to her.

"It's okay, you had nothing to do with it. I was just fearful."

"I could never do that…especially not to you." Angel simply nodded, still looking saddened. Collins figured that there was only one thing that could make this situation better. As he settled back, with Angel still very close, Collins began to tell her a story.

"Last semester, we had to write this philosophical paper about something that gave us both joy and grief, and I knew that I had to write it about you." Suddenly Angel ceased playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"I wrote about the first time I saw you, and how happy I felt just watching you, and then each time got harder and harder because I didn't think that you even knew who I was, and even if you did, it would never go much further than that. So you see, it's been a constant struggle and a divide." Angel began to giggle.

"What?"

"Sorry, I just remembered that day I saw you at Roger's house, and I didn't want to go but of course Mimi made me, and I just didn't expect to see you there and when I did I just froze."

"No way. I thought you were definitely feeling like we were getting on your nerves so you didn't want to say anything." Angel continued giggling at this.

"But that's okay, because you're here now." They both turned toward one another and Collins slowly kissed Angel's nose, and her lips, pulling away at a painstaking pace.

"I want to be with you Angel. And not just in some dark corner, but really be with you." She just snuggled closer.


End file.
